User talk:NataliaNeeSama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lineage 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Shinsaka/Welcome to Lineage 2 Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nico2236 (Talk) 16:26, February 5, 2012 Templates I did a scratch of what i think will be the "Monster" infobox, try it and tell me some feedback, 'cause ill be upgrading it later. Template:MonsterInfoBox Loki 13:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Monster Templates (V2) I've made some changes to the monsters template Im plannning to Add the skills images on the bottom of the collapsable "section". And i'll add the remaining stats for the npc (Wit/Men/SP/etc...) in a few hours. Any thing that i should not miss? Oh, Head over to User:Nico2236/sandbox to see the example of the monster Template. BtW Which is your native language? Skills Template You know, im very good at programming, but i suck at creativity. I dont get your idea of "Skill List" on the npc information. I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I just cant imagine "How" to put it in that page and make it look Good. And, we will need another template for the class skills (Or just one with two choices) Because of the size of the images and Skill-list in the npc page. Well, i just need a scratch or something to make me an idea of "How" to put the skill-list in the monster infobox... Ill be glad to hear any ideas. Loki 21:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Skills... Yeah Again Got the idea, but i cant make that Fit into an infobox like the one i was using, that will need to have their own section of the page. Dont you think so? At least for that kind of information, it will make an "infobox" as long as hell. Class Transfer Ups, im sry NataliaNeeSama, it happens when people don't sign their comments. Tought it was you, but nevermind. Moved =P Loki 14:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Skills Table Dear NataliaNeeSama (God, i hate writing your name, its too long :P) i've found that Shinsaka made a very good work on Template:SkilllInfoBox for working on the skills. Also he made Template:SkillTransformer for a better use in other pages. Im currently writing the /Doc on all those articles to make them more easy to understand and Copy&Paste. But for the skill info you needed i was thinking of also making one page for each skill... example unbind if they are NPC skills make them on the category "NPC Skills" otherwise into "Skills". Using SkillInfoBox on those pages (Or Template:SkillTransformer as shown on unbind) will help us greatly when we need to make skill list for NPCs, because of the multiples uses of Template:SkillTransformer. As shown on User:nico2236/sandbox#3. Ill make the /doc as soon as i can, and ill make a few examples on my sandbox page later. Skill Categorization I want your opinion on this topic. Should we use Category:NPC Skills or Category:Monster Skills for the skills. Or should we use both? What do you think? Loki 18:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello and welcome on L2 Wiki :) Nice to see a new and motivated contributor ^^ Shinsaka 22:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Healer Glad to have you around natalia. See you soon! Loki 03:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC)